Mjölnir
The Mjölnir, also known as Mjolnir (or Mjollnir), prenounced "MYOL-neer", is a heavy mystic hammer forged by dwarf smiths known as Brokk and Eitri, which were the sons of Sindri. The hammer is wielded by the Norse god of thunder, Thor. The Mjölnir plays a major role on the 2011 Marvel Entertainment's super-hero film Thor.(Thor, 2011 film) Description Characteristics and abilities *The Mjölnir is described as being one of the most fearsome weapons, capable of levelling mountains. *After Thor used the hammer and tossed it against a target, the hammer would levitate by itself, returning to Thor. *Thor could also cast and then generate lightning with Mjölnir. *The hammer could destroy, but also revive animals or people or even create. *The hammer could also be magically shrunken to fit inside Thor’s shirt. Other Uses The hammer was used in sacred ceremonies of both birth and death. History Origin Loki tricked the dwarves Brokk and Eitri, sons of Sindri, to forge a plethora of weaponry for the Aesir. The Mjolnir was one of the mighty creations of the dwarves. Hammer lost The Mjölnir was once stolen by the Jotunn Þrymr, and the price for getting it back was the hand of the goddess Freya. Freya refused to marry Thrym and instead Thor dressed as Freya. The Jotunns didn't realise Freya wasn't Freya, even when s(he) ate 3 pigs, and drank 4 barrels of mead . Thor still married the Jotunn and when Mjolnir was brought out to bless the newly-weds Thor took his hammer back and killed the surprised Jotunns. Variations Most of the various craft based on the Mjolnir, share the celtic symbol of charm, or commonly known as Triquetra. *The figure and depiction of the hammer was also used to craft other items, such as pendants.( Webster's Online Dictionary) In Popular Culture Comic books *In Marvel Comics' Ultimate universe titles, Thor uses an axe version of the Mjolnir. Just as the original version of the hammer, this axe model is able to channel electricity, primarily naturally generated lightnings.(Ultimates #4, 2002) Films *The axe version of the Mjolnir appears again, used by Thor on the animated feature film Ultimate Avengers.(Ultimate Avengers) *The axe version of the Mjolnir is used by Thor against the Chitauri in Ultimate Avengers 2.(Ultimate Avengers 2) *The Mjolnir appears on the 2011 film Thor. In the film, the hammer is stripped from Thor, who has become unworthy of it, and as such Thor must struggle to learn a lesson of humility and responsability while being just human, to be worthy of the Mjolnir and use it to defeat his evil, adoptive brother Loki and the Destroyer. In the movie, it is described as being as heavy as a thousand earths to those unworthy, and as light as a feather to those who are worthy. *Marvel's Thor uses the hammer again against Iron Man, Captain America and the hordes of Chitauri on 2012 film Avengers.(Avengers, 2012 film) Notes *Unsourced accounts state the Mjölnir was only able to be lifted by Thor, strong enough beings or beings who are worthy of the hammer, though it is not specified in what aspects a being needs to be worthy to lift or wield the hammer. References Gallery In comics Mjolnir Ultimate 2.jpg|Schematics of the Ultimate version of the Mjolnir Mjolnir in comics.jpg|The original Mjolnir appearing in Marvel Comics In films Mjolnir in Thor.jpg|The Mjolnir as depicted on Thor Category:Weapons Category:Norse mythology Category:Mythological items Category:Mythological Objects